Whatever Happens
by Ejes
Summary: It was a quiet day in Edo. The weather was good, Kagura went on a walk with Sadaharu. But it looks like Takasugi and Kamui are fighting on the port... Kamui says that he wouldn't care even if his family was threatened, but what if it really happens ? OneShot. No couple.


_Hello everyone ! This is my first Gintama story. English is not my mother tongue so keep this in mind while reading ^_^ (my English is not that horrible though xD )_

_You won't find there any couples. No yaoi, no yuri, no love ! Oh, and this is a one shot ^^_

_I do not own Gintama's character (luckily, Hideachi sensei is doing a fabulous job !), but I still hope you'll like this story !_

* * *

Edo was incredibly quiet on this morning. It seemed like criminals were having a break, saving people from the usual non-stop racket of the Shinsengumi's bazooka (though they were mostly shooting on themselves instead of shooting on real targets). Even the Yorozuya, usually noisy 24/7, were quietly sleeping, while two ships were mooring in the port.

Those two ships were rather different. One of them was a real ship which just arrived from a long trip from China, crossing the sea between China and Edo. The second one, equipped with powerful motors, was coming from the sky – from space. About their passengers… Let's come back to them later.

Indeed, in the Yorozuya's office, a girl opened her eyes. She slowly stretched, yawned, and open her "room" door (it was more of a closet than a real bedroom) to go to the living room. Her benefactor's snores echoed from another room. The girl smiled, got dressed, ate a dozen of rice bowls and left a note on the table.

_Went to walk Sadaharu. Buy me some Sukonbu, baldy. Kagura._

Sadaharu was waiting for her, his tail swinging in front of the main door.

Kagura opened the door, got down the stairs, and climbed on the giant dog.

When it was warm like today, she went on a walk every morning. To be true, she wasn't walking for real since Sadaharu was carrying her, but the morning air was refreshing, and the sun wasn't bright enough for her to bring her umbrella.

Some people recognized her, they sometimes even greeted her. Kids, who used to be scared of such a big dog, now buried their faces in the soft white fur.

"Where are we going today, Sadaharu?"

The dog barked. Did she understood, or did she just decided what the answer was, no one knows, but she still nodded.

"Alright~! Let's go to the port, then!"

And there we are, back to the port. From each ship landed a passenger. They didn't seem to have noticed each other.

The passenger from the real ship was a young man in his twenties, dark-haired with plum tones. He was wearing an elegant yukata and smoking a kiseru. Some bandages were covering his right eye, which could explain he didn't notice the other man.

That one was more noticeable, with his deep orange hair, his braid swinging down his back. He was wearing a black qipao, rather discreet, but what drew attention was the umbrella he held over his head, despite a clear blue sky. He seemed to be immersed in his thoughts, however, he noticed first he wasn't alone.

"What a surprise, isn't it Takasugi? You know, I feel like you're following me, isn't it the fifth time we meet within two months?"

"Oh, you're not hiding, today, Kamui? I heard you vanished from Amalga as soon as you heard the legendary Umibouzu was coming… You'd rather flee than involving your father in the riots you create? What a good son."

Kamui giggled.

"Vanished? Amalga might be a lovely planet, but I didn't plan to stay there forever… My job was over, nothing more. Furthermore, not only the riot you're talking about was over since I killed anyone in my way, but I also don't care at all about seeing my family dying before my eyes, y'know? I'm not that weak. It's about time you change your sources, this one is only telling you crap without foundation."

His tone was friendly, but the atmosphere just got heavy, and, in a second, Takasugi had drawn his katana and charged at Kamui. The Yato blocked with his umbrella but had changed his smile to a more surprised look.

"Uh? Sorry, I didn't know your informer's reputation was that important to you! You don't need to take offence for this!"

Of course, anyone could have told he was being sarcastic, but his face showed a deep lack of understanding. Why would Takasugi charge at him like that?

"It's quite the opposite. My informer is pretty reliable. For instance, when he told me that some of your men stole, under your orders, a part of the goods I brought in my ship, with pictures to illustrate, I believed him. Didn't your mom told you that stealing and lying was bad?"

"Sorry, I think she died before teaching me that! However, I never heard of your goods… Stealing other ships had never been one of my hobbies. I'm more the kind of pirate to wear a straw hat and to be hunted down for stupid things!"

It was quite hard to hear what they were saying because of the noise they were making while fighting. Kamui was only defending himself, not trying to attack. He was thinking over what Takasugi told him and just instinctively dodged the attacks.

"Don't fool around. Look at those pictures. Are you going to pretend they're not your crew?"

The fight stopped as Kamui took the pictures Takasugi was handing to him. He was concentrated on every face of the small photo, to the point of being unaware of what his opponent could be doing.

"Oooh, you were right! Those are my men, indeed. But I never gave them any order concerning your stuff."

A stifled moaning and a dog's growl took him back on the real world. The first thing he saw was a huge dog, baring its teeth, ready to leap on Takasugi. That man was coming toward Kamui with a mocking smile, the blade of his sword on a furious-looking girl's neck.

"Have a look to who was listening to our chatting! Didn't your mom told you not to listen at the door?"

"Sorry, I think she died before teaching me that! And, bastard, didn't your mom told you a door was connected between two walls and that the air all around me is _not_ a door?!"

"How fun! You are just so alike, the two of you… That's impressive."

"Please don't insult me. I have nothing to do with _him_."

"Err… Takasugi? Could you tell me why you took her until there? Why not kill her where you found her?"

"You told me you wouldn't care even if your family was dying right? Does it change know that your sister's life's between my hand?"

"Not in the least. She's just a weakling, I don't care about her… Do as you please. And like I told you, I have nothing to do with the robbery of your stuff. If I find it, I will give them back to you if you want me to, as a token of my good will. And I will hand the guilty ones over you.

Takasugi's smile widened.

"What a clever way to save your family while looking cool… I want my goods and those guys tomorrow as the sun rises. If you try to escape, not only I will kill this kid, but I will alsay find your spaceship, and, wherever you hide, I will destroy it – and you together with it."

Kamui turned back and started to walk away.

"It would be really annoying if you destroyed my ship… But about that girl, kill her right now, that will spare you time. Believe me, she's annoying. It's not like I cared.

Takasugi glared at him, but Kamui didn't look back. He didn't make a move when the blade cut through his sister's throat. Didn't react when he heard the thud of the corpse hitting the floor. He even laughed when the dog barked at Takasugi. No, he only got back on his ship to find the thieves of his crew.

Takasugi also got back to his ship, ignoring the little body stained of blood. It wasn't the kind of thing he was worried about.

On the embankment were left Kagura's body, bathing in her blood, and Sadaharu who didn't dare touching her, scared to worsen her state. He stayed by her side for a dozen of minutes, unable to do anything, before taking the decision to abandon the body to go and seek for help.

When he got back, accompanied with Hijikata and Okita he just met, the only thing left on the ground was a pool of blood without any body in it, and Takasugi, leaning on the barrier of the boat, an amused smile drawn on his face.

Gin was quietly reading his Jump, unaware of what happened, when someone knocked on the door. When he opened, he first thought of a lame joke, since there was no one. But as soon as he saw Kagura, inanimate, lying on the ground, his heart began to race of worry. A blue scarf was wrapped around her throat, not too tight though, soaking up blood. A piece of paper with a small handwriting had been put on her.

_The wound is far less severe than what it looks. If you take her to the hospital she should be okay. Ah, and I'd like to have my scarf back (and clean), I'm using it as a belt and I don't feel comfortable without it…._

Gin rushed to see if the person who brought Kagura was still over there. Seeing that person, he started to smile, as he took Kagura on his back to take her to the hospital.

Further, a young man hiding from the sun under an umbrella was leaving, his braid swinging like a pendulum on his back.

That man was also smiling. A softer smile than those he used to make. From his lips came an inaudible whisper.

_Whatever happens, I'm still a brother._

* * *

_Oookay... I should stop with brothers. Seriously, I feel like every other fic I write has a brotherly figure in it ! Aaah, I'm cursed ! (or just such a fangirl xD)_

_I hope you liked reading this. If you did, if you didn't, just leave me a review :3_

_I'm probably going to write a Okita*Kagura fic one day, even though I don't know if I'll be brave enough to write it in English too. I think it will higly depends on the length of the fic._

_See you ! 3_


End file.
